


[podfic] my time to burn

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together forever, more than a decade now, his band, and he's sometimes amazed at how far they've come. And sometimes he wonders how they've managed to make it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] my time to burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my time to burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569119) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy birthday, knight_tracer! This is given in gratitude for all the hours of pleasure you've given me. I hope this is the start of a wonderful year for you. *smooch*
> 
> Beta, cover and podbook compiling by the luscious akamine_chan. <3

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:07:07 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/112112/112112.mp3) | **Size:** 7.0 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/112112/112112.m4b) | **Size:** 14.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
